All I've Ever Wanted
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: He couldn’t ask her but lucky for him, he didn’t have to. Lita/Randy, Randy/OC. John Cena, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Maria. Lot more appearing.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: All I've Ever Wanted  
Author: And  
Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Lita/Randy, Randy/Jessie (OC), John Cena, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Maria. Lots more appearing.  
Disclaimer: I know nothing apart from the OC's. Anything else belongs to Vince and the WWE.  
Spoilers: None really. Set in late 2006 before Lita left the WWE.  
Summary: He couldn't ask her but lucky for him, he didn't have to. Answer to my own challenge, where Randy is married and his wife can't have kids.  
Notes: Dedicated to Kori because she inspired me to actually write the damn thing as well as posting the challenge. Flashbacks are in italics. I started this story in August 2006. Slightly rewriting. Ignoring the real life triangle. In fact pretending that Lita and Matt never dated at all. Anything else and I'll let you know.

Chapter 1

Lita sighed heavily as she brushed her long red hair. She was sat in the bed in her single hotel room, about to snuggle down into the covers when her phone beeped, indicating she had a text message. She reached over to the night stand and picked it up. After she flipped it open, she found that she had a text message was from one of her best friends, Randy Orton. The message read 'Can I see you?' Lita smiled before replying, 'Sure.' She got out of the bed and replaced the covers. She opened the suitcase that she hadn't bothered to unpack in search of a shirt to put over her skimpy green tank top that matched the boy shorts she was wearing. She settled on a plain black one and slipped it on just as there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and stepped back, allowing the visiting superstar to enter. "Hey you."

"Hey, yourself," Randy greeted as he stepped inside. "How are you?" He was dressed in a plain black tee shirt and dark blue jeans.

Lita shrugged as she closed the door, "I'm good, I guess. Apart from being a little tired. So Mr Orton, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Randy sat down on the bed and smirked at her, "I have some good news."

Lita joined him on the bed, "And that would be? Come on Randy, don't keep me in suspense."

"One of Jessie's friends has agreed to be a surrogate for us."

"Really? That's awesome news. When did that happen?" She turned slightly and hugged him briefly.

"Just now, Jess called me like ten minutes ago. I tried to get hold of Cena but he isn't answering his cell. Which means he's either wasted or he got lucky at the bar earlier."

"Or knowing John? Probably both," Lita put in.

Randy laughed, "Wouldn't put it passed him. Anyways, enough about him. Did I mention we got a surrogate?"

Lita pretending to think for a moment before she winked at him, "You might have mentioned that."

"You're not funny, you know?"

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me that before I quit my day job?"

Randy frowned, "I wish you wouldn't joke about that. I'm gonna miss you so much."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you too but after seven years I just want to try something new."

"I know." He shot her a puppy dog look.

She laughed, "The puppy dog look is so not going to wash with me, mister."

He shrugged at that, "It was worth a shot."

"So who is this surrogate?" Lita asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not entirely sure, her name is Nessie." Randy said.

The redhead made a face, "Jessie and Nessie? You've got to be kidding me?"

"No, her name is Vanessa. Only Jess calls her Nessie. I think it's their thing, you know?"

"Gotta ya. So when does the whole surrogate thing get started?"

"She's getting tested tomorrow. Jessica is going with her, just to make sure everything's okay."

"Wow, that soon, huh?"

"Yeah but it's not really that soon, it's been three months since the doctor told us Jess couldn't have children."

"Really? I remember it like it was yesterday. I don't think I've ever seen you looking so sad…"

_Lita entered the bar, glancing around for her friend. It didn't take her long to find him. He was ordering another drink from the bartender._

"_Don't you think you'd have enough?"_

"_Nope," Randy answered simply. "Right now, I could drink this bar dry," he motioned around wildly with his arms, "And it still wouldn't be enough."_

"_Randy, talk to me, what's happened?"_

"_Jessie's just called. She got her test results back. She can't have children."_

"_Oh Randy, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Nope, I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." _

"_Randy, I don't think you should be alone right now." _

"_I don't really care what you thing right now, Lita. And besides," He held up his drink, "I'm not alone. I have my little friend here."_

"I admit, not one of my best days."

"You can say that again, you were a real jerk towards me."

"I was upset," Randy said. "Not really an excuse for being an ass to you. I know you were only trying to help me."

Lita took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I know but promise me, if you ever feel like that again you'll come to me first? I don't care if I'm with the WWE or not, I'm always there for you. You got that?"

"I got it and I promise it won't happen again. Thanks, Li. You're the best."

"Well, you know, someone's got to be." Lita replied, finally releasing his hand.

Randy laughed. "I best be getting back to my room. I said I'd call Jess back in a few."

"Tell your wife I said hi," Lita informed him.

The third generation superstar nodded, "Will do. We're still on for breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"Of course … Unless you have trouble dragging your ass out of bed again."

"I'll be there. Can't guarantee the same about Cena though." He kissed her forehead before he got up from the bed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Li."

"Goodnight, Randy."

The next morning, Lita was awake bright and early. She'd taken a quick shower before heading down to the hotel restaurant to meet Randy and John. When she arrived there was no sign of either of her friends so she decided to get herself a cup of coffee while she was waiting. Once that was done, she took a seat at one of the many tables. It wasn't long before a happy looking Randy Orton made an appearance.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully as he sat down opposite her.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Orton?" Lita replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Randy said, doing his best to look offended. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that you're so tall, I swear, usually, we'd have Snow White in here thinking you were one of her seven dwarfs. You know the one … Grumpy."

"Come on Li, I'm not that bad. Cena is worse than me. Speaking of Cena, here he comes and he looks like shit."

Lita bit back a laugh, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Within seconds, John had arrived at their table, whipping her coffee cup out of her grasp and downing the contents in one before Lita could even think about protesting. "John, I was drinking that."

"I'll get you another one, woman. Relax."

Lita rolled her eyes, "That's not the point, John."

A smirk appeared on John's face indicating his mind had just gone into the gutter, "Well, you know, if I stick my tongue in your mouth real quick, you might be able to taste the coffee. How does that sound, Li? You up for it?"

She made a face, "Eww! You're so gross sometimes."

John laughed, "It was worth a shot. I'm gonna get you a refill and then we'll think about ordering something to eat because I'm starved. You want anything, dude?"

"Nah, I'm good, man." Randy shook his head, "I'll wait until we order."

John shrugged, "Whatever." He walked over to the other side of the restaurant only to return a few moments later. "Can you lend me twenty bucks? I must have left my money in my room."

Hazel eyes looked at him in disbelief, "So not only do you steal my coffee, you now what me to lend you money to pay for a replacement?"

"Pretty much," John admitted.

"You're unbelievable, Cena. Do you know that?"

"If only you'd give me the chance to prove that to you, baby but you keep turning me down," John joked.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Randy put in.

"Shut up, Orton." He held out his hand for the cash.

Lita pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pant pocket, "Here ya go, don't spend it all at once."

He winked at her, "I'll be back."

"Take your time," Randy replied and John flipped him off as he walked away.

Thirty minutes later and they were just about finished with their breakfasts. They hadn't talked much since there food had arrived as neither John or Randy were big talkers when there was something edible in front of them.

"So," Lita started, "Have you had chance to tell John your big news yet?"

Randy took a sip of his Minute Maid orange, "Not yet. I tried him a couple of times after I left your hotel room last night but keep getting his voicemail."

"You have news? And it's big? Tell me!" John replied.

"Jessie's friend agreed to be our surrogate," Randy said.

"Wow, that's huge. Is she hot?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm being serious. This woman is going to be the kid's natural mother and Orton going to be the father. At least one of them has to have looks."

"Fuck off, Cena." Randy replied.

"I'm just saying."

"Okay … moving on." Lita decided to play peacemaker. "What time are Jess and Vanessa going to the doctors?"

"I'm not sure. Jessie didn't know last night. I tried to call this morning but I got our machine." Randy explained.

"Maybe they left already?"

Randy shrugged, "I'll call again when I get back to my room."

"So, when's the money changing hands?" John asked, bluntly.

The redhead's attention went straight to Cena, "What money?"

"You don't know about the quarter of a million surrogate search?"

Lita almost choked on her orange juice, "How much?"

"Quarter of a million," Randy said, sheepishly avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

"I don't know much, if anything about the whole surrogacy thing but I'm sure you shouldn't been handing over that amount of cash. Even to a friend."

"That's what I said," John admitted.

"And as I told Cena, the money isn't for the baby. It's for a house so Vanessa can move near us. It's not like we're giving her the money exactly. The house will be in Jessica's name."

"Just be careful okay? I know how much you want this."

He flashed her a bright smile, "Trust me, I got this cover."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: - Thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to add that Lita and Edge were only ever involved in an onscreen relationship. Please R & R.**

Chapter 2

Lita and John were still sat in the restaurant twenty minutes later. Randy had gone back to his room to call his wife again a few minutes earlier.

"I hate to admit it but I have this real bad feeling about this whole surrogacy thing," John said.

"You're not the only one. I'm going to call him later and see what's happened," Lita replied. Her phone beeped suddenly, making her jump a little.

"You're a little jumpy there, Red."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Lita replied, rolling her eyes. She flipped open her phone. "It's from Edge." She read the message and couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head, "He's such a dork."

"What's he say?" John asked.

"Greetings from the Edgemeister. I will be ready to leave in thirty minutes. Be there or and then he has those three little dots," Lita explained. "So I pressed the down button and it's says get left behind."

"The guy's a fucking lune," John replied, laughing.

"I know. So what are you doing on your time off this week?"

John groaned, "What time off would that be? I have a shitload of appearances to do, one of which is in Atlanta so expect a visitor sometime the day after tomorrow. And then I think I have half a day free and then it's off to the next house show."

Lita ran a hand through her hair. "They really know how to take advantage of the fact you won't say no, don't they?"

"Don't they ever and then it'll be Monday and I'll have Brawler on my ass about filming five questions."

"Poor baby," the redhead replied.

John ignored her sarcastic tone, "So you up for a visit on Thursday?"

Lita pretended to think about it, "I don't know my schedule's pretty busy."

John pouted, making her laugh. "Go on then, I guess I could slot you in somewhere. Call me before you arrive though. I don't want you just turning up at my door like last time."

"Hey, I tried to call last time. It wasn't my fault that you were talking to Orton for an hour."

Lita nodded, "You have a point there. Text me or something, okay?"

"Will do. Anyways, I best be making tracks. I gotta get to the airport soon."

"Okay babe, I better go check out too. Don't want to keep the Edgemeister waiting." Lita laughed.

John waved his hand nonchalantly, "Make him wait. It's not like he's really gonna leave you behind."

"He better not do," Lita replied, getting up from her chair. "Or I'll be forced to kick his ass."

"And I'd be forced to help you," he joked. "I'll see ya Thursday, Li. Stay safe."

"You too, John." She started to walk off but stopped again quickly, "And don't think I've forgotten about that twenty bucks." She didn't give John time to reply before she was gone.

Thirty minutes later and Lita was sitting in the hotel lobby waiting for her on screen boyfriend to make an appearance. Despite what his text message had said, there was still no sign of him. Lita pulled out her cell phone about to call him when the elevator doors opened and Edge stepped out dragging his suitcase behind him.

"What took you so long?" Lita asked with a smile.

"Sorry babe, I ran into Orton in the hallway. He's worse than a kid on Christmas morning today," Edge explained.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it. Me and John had breakfast with him this morning. He was very chipper."

"Just let me check out real quick and we'll get this show on the road."

"Okay, if you give me the car keys, I can load up the luggage."

"Thanks Leets," Edge replied. He handed her the keys and his carry on bag.

Lita shouldered the bag which was a little heavier than she expected, "Jesus Adam, what have you got in here?"

"Just a few essentials! Of course if it's too heavy for ya …"

"I can manage," Lita informed him with a smile.

Edge headed towards the reception desk as Lita exited the lobby. Five minutes later he had joined her in his rental. He'd just put the keys in the ignition when he realised something was missing, "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my sunglasses."

"Where do you lose them?" Lita asked, knowing it would piss him off.

"If I knew that, they wouldn't be lost would they?" Edge snapped.

Lita tried to bite back a laugh but failed.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked.

"I was just messing with you, idiot. I know how much you hate it when people ask you dumb questions."

"Morley has a lot to answer for," Edge replied referring to Val Venis' little interview on . "And don't even think about changing the radio station, Amy."

"Would I?" Lita put on her best innocent look.

"Of course you would."

"You're probably right. So, did Randy tell you why he was so chipper?"

"Yeah, he'd just been talking to Jessica. He told me to tell you he'd drop by your place later."

"Since Orton moved to Atlanta he drops by a lot. Not that I'm complaining. It's good to have company. Speaking of which, you want to stay over?"

"I would love to but I've got an appearance tonight in Tampa," Edge replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a last minute thing. Shouldn't take too long."

"You know, if we're going to get to the airport on time, you're going to have to actually start the engine," the redhead said dryly.

"You'll get yours, Dumas," Edge said as he started up the car.

Jessica Orton looked at her watch. Her husband would be home any minute now. He'd called her forty minutes ago from the airport informing her he was on his way back to the house. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and sighed heavily, "Not long now."

With that the front door opened and Randy stepped inside, pulling his suitcase behind him, "Jess?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby," his wife replied.

Randy abandoned his luggage in the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, "There you are."

"Here I am, baby," she said with a smile, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Jessie, come here," he said, holding out his arms.

She walked into his embrace and hugged him tightly. "Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Randy released her and stepped back, leaning back against the counter, "Not really, I'm going to take a quick nap and I said I'd stop by at Lita's."

The brunette frowned slightly, "What for?"

Randy shrugged, "Just to hang, no reason."

Jessica smiled at him, "Just don't be late for dinner, we have some celebrating to do."

"Do we ever, I can't believe this is finally going to happen. How's Vanessa?"

"She's fine and according to the doctor in perfect health."

"So in approximately nine month's time we are going to have anything we ever dream of," Randy said happily.

"We sure will. Anyways, I'm going to head to the mall to get a few things while you're taking your nap. You're looking a little tired."

"Couldn't sleep," Randy explained. "Too excited."

"Me too, baby." She stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back soon. Oh and I'll be needed this." She reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. After removing his American Express card she handed the wallet back to him.

Randy laughed, "Just don't spend too much, okay?"

She pouted a little, "I won't. Now go take your nap, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jessie," Randy said as he watched her walking away.

Two hours later and Randy had just pulled up outside Lita's house. He was feeling refreshed after his short nap. He stepped out of the car and headed towards her front door. He was about to ring the bell when the door opened, Lita motioned for him to come in as she was currently talking to someone on the phone. Randy followed the redhead into her living room, taking a seat on her couch.

"Oh my god," Lita said into the phone as she sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "When did this happen?"

The Legend Killer shot her a curious look but she only smiled at him.

"I can't believe it but anyways, Orton just arrived, I gotta go. I'll see you Thursday, babe. Bye." Lita disconnect the call, placing her phone handset on the coffee table in front of them.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too, Randy."

He smirked at her, "Hello Li, who was that?"

"Nosy much?" she replied with a grin. "If you want know it was John. I think he's bored, I've been talking to him for the last two hours. His cell phone bill is going to be huge."

"Two hours?" Randy asked in disbelief. "You were with him this morning, what could you possibly find to talk about for two hours?"

Lita glared at him, "I just saw you this morning too but you're here aren't you?"

"Your point being?" he replied with a shrug.

"Nevermind, how did Jess get on with her friend at the doctor's office?"

"Good … great in fact. She's in perfect health and we'll be starting the treatment as soon as possible," Randy explained.

"Where is Jessie now? I thought she might have dropped by with you."

"She's at the mall buying stuff. Dunno what exactly."

Lita smiled, "She has your credit card again, doesn't she?"

"Yup, the girl sure can shop."

"You better stay on your best behaviour and not get suspended then," Lita replied with a wink.

"Hey," Randy said, "That was uncalled for." He threw a conveniently placed cushion at her.

"So was that." Lita lept forward, hitting him with the cushion repeatedly in the face causing Randy to cover up. Thirty seconds later and she was still attacking him but not so fiercely.

"Not my face, please not my beautiful face," he complained in a whiney voice.

Lita stopped hitting him and burst out laughing giving Randy the opportunity he was waiting for. He snatched the cushion out of her hands and tossed it behind him. "You're gonna get it now."

She looked at him in mock terror, "Please don't hurt me," she said in her best baby voice.

He face turned serious, "Li, I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm, "I know, I was just kidding. You okay?"

"Yeah, forget it. I was just being stupid."

"Have you been drinking?"

Randy snorted, "Yeah, right." His reply was cut short by his cell phone ringing. "It's Jessie." He flipped open his phone, "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Are you still at Lita's?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, just got here actually," the Legend Killer replied.

"I'm back from the mall, I wanted to show you what I got. I'm wearing part of it right now," she teased.

"Oh really? I'm on my way home. See you in five." He closed his phone. "Sorry, gotta go." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not even going to ask why. I'll see you soon." Lita replied as she walked him to the door.

"Bye, Li." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

Sighing Lita closed the door. Randy sure was acting a little weird today and she still couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about this whole surrogacy thing.

The next morning Randy Orton woke up alone. He looked around for signs of his wife. The ensuite bathroom door was closed. "Jess, you in there?" he called out.

"Yeah baby, I'll be right out," she called back. Inside Jessica Orton had just removed a tiny pill from the box. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed it with some water. Quickly, she opened the cabinet under the sink and placed the box right at the back out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who were kind enough to review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Lita strode into the terminal building marked arrivals. She'd received a phone call from John thirty minutes previous requesting a ride from the airport. She wasn't exactly happy that he'd decided to call her at five in the morning but somehow she just couldn't say no. It didn't take her long to spot him. He was sat on a nearby row of seat and for once he was keeping a low profile. She made her way over to him and sat down. "You know, when I said call me before you arrive, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Me either, but shit happens," John reminded her with a grin.

"This is not funny," Lita told, laughing slightly.

Another grin, "Then why are you laughing, woman?"

"It must be the tiredness," she explained with a wink.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to make me feeling guilty," he stated.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "As if!" Her expression turned serious again, "Did you talk to Randy yesterday?"

"Nope. I sent him a couple of text messages but that was about it. You?"

"No, he came over on Tuesday as you already know but he only stayed like five minutes and even then he was acting weird," Lita explained.

"This is Orton you're talking about. Weird is his middle name."

"Really? I always thought it was Keith," Lita replied dryly.

"So, that's how its gonna be then, is it?" he said with a pout.

"Aww, so adorable when he's pouting." She leaned forward and gave him a hug which he returned.

"You know, now that I have you just stay right here a few seconds more."

"Why?"

"I'm feeling the need to mess with Orton," he explained.

"What ya got in mind?" Lita asked.

He pulled out his cell phone, "If you wouldn't mind giving me a little kiss right here." He pointed to his cheek.

Lita shrugged, "Okay." She complied with his request, kissing his cheek as he took a photo of them with his cell phone.

"And now to send it to Orton." He did just that.

"I don't get why a picture of us would mess with Randy. I'm doubting he's even up at this time. I shouldn't even be up at this time," she complained.

"Trust me, if he's awake he'll be calling real soon."

"Whatever. Come on now, we should get back to my house so maybe I can go back to sleep but with you around let's face it, it's doubtful."

He smiled at that, "Don't tell me you've finally come to your senses. You want to go on a Cena safari and have an adventure with the one eyed trouser snake?"

"You know what, John? You're right," she paused, "I'm not going to tell you that."

"Damnit," he replied, laughing. He looked at his watch and held up his cell phone with the other hand, "In five, four, three, two, one." The phone started to ring.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"

"This is Orton we're talking about. He's nothing if not predictable." He answered the call, "S'up, dude?"

"Don't s'up dude me, Cena. What are you doing up at this time with Lita?"

"The office fucked up the flight booking and I needed a ride. I called and she came to pick me up from the airport. You got a problem with that?"

"You really shouldn't be calling Lita at this time in the morning. It's unfair."

"What else was I supposed to do? Your ass wouldn't have answered the damn phone at five am."

"Probably not," Randy admitted, "But you still shouldn't have called Li."

"She told me to call her before I arrived. I was only doing what she asked. You got a case of the green eye monster or what?"

"Fuck you, Cena." Randy replied as he hung up the phone.

"I think I pissed him off, don't you?"

"I think you might. Why is he so bent out of shape anyways?"

"Beats me," John lied. "But come on, let's get out of here."

Five hours later and Randy Orton was still pissed. Usually he and John got on great until it came to Lita. John was the only one who knew how deep Randy's feeling still were for the redhead and boy did he ever like rubbing it in his face.

Jessica entered the living room, noting the broody look on her husband's face. She frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just got into it this morning with Cena. I'll get over it." Randy explained.

"Vanessa will be here any minute. Can you at least pretend you're in a good mood?"

He smiled brightly at her, "Is this better?"

"Perfect," she replied, sitting down next to him. "Don't want Vanessa thinking you're a grumpy bum."

The door bell rang, "That will be Ness. I'm going to let her in." She headed towards the front door.

"Okay, babe."

She returned a few minutes later, with Vanessa in tow.

"Hey Randy, it's good to see you again," Vanessa greeted the Legend Killer.

"Likewise," Randy replied. "Take a load off." He motioned for her to sit down.

"Thanks," the petite blonde said as she sat down.

"You all set for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited that I could do this for you guys. Just knowing I'm helping Jess get everything she's every dreamed of chokes me up inside." She sniffed a little.

"I for one can't thank you enough."

"Okay." Jessica clapped her hands together, "Ness and I are going to take a final look at the house before we sign the contract. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I think I can manage, babe." Randy replied, rolling his eyes.

"We'll be back soon."

"Bye ladies. Have fun."

Three hours later, Randy was just waking up from his nap. It had taken all his resolve not to call Lita to see if John was still with her. He wasn't sure why this was suddenly affecting him so much, maybe it was just the fact John knew exactly how to push his buttons.

His wife entered the bedroom, "Here you are. I was looking all over for you."

Randy stretched a little, "Yeah just taking advantage of my day off. Did you get everything sorted out with the house?"

"Sure did. A couple more days and everything will be complete. I can hardly wait." She smiled slowly at him. "You kissed and made up with Cena yet?"

"Nope."

She walked towards the bed and sat down, "Are you planning to?"

"If he apologises," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Like that's going to happen. I don't see why you bother with him in the first place. He's just a jackass."

"Yeah, he can be but he's also a good friend. We've been through a lot of shit together." Randy pointed out.

"Well you know how I feel about him."

"You two just don't get along."

"That's not my fault. He's never gotten over the fact I turned him down when we all first met," she replied.

"That's not the way he tells it." He smirked at her.

"He's hardly going to broadcast the fact is he? I told him I wasn't interested and he didn't like it. That's the main reason he doesn't like me and that the fact he tried to warn me off on our wedding day." She put her hand to her mouth, indicting she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"What?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Forget I said anything. It just slipped out."

"You can't tell me that and expect me to forget it. Tell me."

"Baby, really it's okay. I shouldn't have said anything. It just pisses me off the way he treats you."

"Did he try and hit on you on our wedding day?"

"Of course not. Well, kinda. You know how much shit he talks. He kept telling me I was making a mistake … that I should have been with him instead."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Randy got up from the bed.

"Randy, don't be stupid. I tell you what I told him. I love you and only you. I was never and will never be interested in John Cena. Please promise me you won't say anything about what I told you to him?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good and right now, I'm going to show you how much I love you." She smiled at him as she pulled off her tank top.

Thirty minutes later Jessica was in the shower. Randy picked up his cell phone and dialled Lita's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Li, it's only me, is John still with you?"

"He's just got back from an appearance actually. You want to talk to him?"

"No, I was going to drop by if that's okay?" the Legend Killer asked.

"Sure. I'll see you in a few."

"See ya Li." He disconnected the call just as Jessica stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"It was Edge. He's in town for an appearance and wanted to meet up. Said I would."

"That's fine with me, Baby. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He kissed her on the lips leaving in such a hurry he left his cell phone on the bed.

Jessica waited until she saw Randy getting in his car to pick up his phone. She checked the last received call which was from her cell phone earlier in the day. Then she checked the last call made which said Lita home before hitting redial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lita, it's Jessie."

"Oh hey, Jess. What can I do for you?"

"Is Randy coming over there?"

"Yeah, I think he's coming over to see John. He's kinda hanging out with me today. Why?"

"I was just checking because he's left his cell phone at home. Do me a favour though. Don't tell him I called, I don't want him to think I'm checking up on him."

"Sure, Jess. You're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Li. I knew I could count on you. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Jessica ended the call, "Perfect." She picked up her own cell phone and dialled after two rings it was answered. "Hi, it's me. Stage one is almost complete."

"Good."

"I'll call you again soon." She smiled to herself as she ended the call.

Lita's phone rang again for the third time in the last few minutes, "Hello?"

"Hey Amy, it's Shane McMahon, can I talk to you for a few moments?"

"Sure Shane. What's up?"

"Normally I wouldn't tell you this on the phone but there's not much time and I didn't want you finding this out on the internet."

"Finding out what?" Lita asked.

"You're being written out of Raw on Monday." Shane explained.

"But I'm not leaving for another month. Why on Monday?" Lita asked, a little taken aback by the news.

"The writers have come up with a great way to write you out and want to use it at the family reunion. Dad gave it the green light this morning and it will be up on in a couple of hours. Of course you'll be paid in full until the end of your contract," he replied.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I can explain everything when you get to the arena tomorrow for the house show. I've got to go into another meeting now though. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Amy."

Lita ended the call just as John entered the room. He couldn't help but notice the look of shock on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I think I've just been fired," the redhead replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope you're enjoying this one.**

Chapter 4

John Cena did a double take, so convinced he was hearing things he requested that Lita repeated herself.

"I think I've just been fired."

"They can't fire you, you quit already," John pointed out.

"That little fact doesn't seem to matter. Hell, seven years loyal service doesn't seem to matter." She took a deep breath as she felt tears prick her eyes.

"This fucking sucks. Tell me what they said," he requested.

"That was Shane on the phone. He said I'm being written out on Monday," Lita explained.

"This Monday? They can't do that. You got a month left."

"I'm being paid in full but as of this Monday my services are no longer required," she said with a sob.

"Come here." John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a good five minutes before Lita pulled back.

"Do I look like a panda?"

"No but even if you did, you'd still be the cutest panda this side of China."

She smiled at him and he wiped a stray tear away that was running down her cheek with his thumb. "I guess that puts a stop to all our plans."

"Oh hell no, I don't care if they fired you are not. Me and you are still doing the road trip thing. I have it all planned out and if they powers that be don't like it, tough shit."

"John, I don't want you getting in trouble for this. It's not worth it," the redhead replied.

"What they going to do, fire me too? I'd like to see them try. And just for the record, you're worth it, Amy."

Lita blinked at his use of her real name. In all the time they had known each other she could count the number of times he had called her Amy on one hand. "Did you just call me Amy?"

John grinned at her, "Yes, last time I checked it was your legal name."

"Point but you don't tend to use it."

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You wish."

A knock at the door interrupted John before he could reply. "You expecting anybody?"

"Yeah, Randy called before Shane. He wanted to stop by. Can you let him in while I go and wash my face?"

"Will do babe," he replied as he headed to the door and opening it.

Randy shot him a look of disgust but before he could say anything John cut him off raising his hand in front of them.

"Look before you say anything I don't want any shit so if that's all you came here for you can turn back now."

"Fuck you Cena, I don't care what you want."

"Then maybe you'll care what Lita wants. Something's happened," John explained.

"What do you mean something's happened? I just spoke to her ten minutes ago."

"And she got the news nine minutes ago, numbnuts."

"What news?"

"If you'd shut up for five minutes I'd tell you."

Randy crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes, "I'm listening and this better be good or I'm kicking your ass."

"I'm shaking in my boots, man. Li's leaving on Monday. They've kinda fired her."

"Where is she?"

"She's just washing her face. She got kind of upset."

Randy pushed passed John and entered the house, "Li?"

Lita stepped out of her downstairs bathroom, "Hey Randy. Did John tell you?"

"Kind of. What happened?"

"Shane called I'm being writing out on Monday but that's all I know," Lita informed him.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"No, it's okay Randy. I was a little upset at first but I've just been thinking about it maybe it won't be that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"I was leaving anyway and I'm getting paid in full."

"I still say it sucks," John put in as he stepped back into the house.

"I agree," the Legend Killer stated.

"At least you agree on something," Lita said, running a hand through her hair. "Are you coming to sit down?"

Randy nodded and headed towards the living room. He took a seat on the couch. Lita followed and sat down next to him. John was last to enter taking the final spot on the couch on the other side of Lita.

Lita glanced at both of them. Randy was scowling and John just looked pissed. Lita smiled a little, "Well aren't I just the preverbal rose between two thorns?"

"That ain't funny, Red." John replied.

"Yeah, Li that really isn't funny."

"And they agree again. Will wonders never cease?"

John grinned at her, "And you're just asking for trouble."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being turned down, Cena? In case you haven't noticed Lita is not interested in you."

"She ain't interested in you either," John muttered.

"What was that?"

"It you didn't hear, I'm not repeating it."

"Shut the fuck up then," Randy ground out.

"You shut the fuck up." John replied.

"Both of you can shut the fuck up." Lita spoke up. "What's gotten into you guys today?"

"He started it," Randy whined.

John rolled his eyes, "Cry baby."

Randy lurched toward across Lita in an attempt to grab John. However, John managed to avoid him.

"Stop that right now, Orton," Lita told him causing John to smirk. Lita whipped her head around to face him, "And you can stop that too Cena. Don't make me bang your heads together again."

The noise of the front door being opened halted any further replies. Second later Edge walked into the living room. House keys still in hand.

"You have a key?" Randy and John said at the same time.

Edge smirked, "Sure do. Take it neither of you boys do?"

"Nope," John replied first.

"No," Randy said after a beat.

Lita placed the palm of her hand over her face, "When did my life turn into a pissing contest?" she muttered under her breath.

"That's too bad." He looked at Lita, his face turning serious, "They're turning you against me."

"Aww, poor baby." She got up of the couch and walking towards the blond man. "Did Shane call you?"

"Yeah just now and from what he's told me it sounds like the most shittiest storyline yet. Apparently you and John have been in cahoots for months," Edge explained.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was Ames."

Lita's phone rang again, she doubled back and picked up the handset, "Hello? … Jess is that you? … Calm down okay … What's happened?"

"I need to speak to Randy," Jessica said.

Lita handed the phone to Randy, "Jess, what's up?"

"Randy I'm so sorry …. Vanessa's gone and she's taken the money with her."

Twenty minutes later and Randy was pulling up in his driveway. He'd just stepped out of his car when a crying Jessica Orton ran out of the house and into his arms. Randy did his best to comfort his crying wife.

"I'm so sorry Randy. I've known Vanessa for a long time I never dreamed she'd do something like this. She emptied the account. The whole quarter of a million is gone," Jessica managed to say between sobs.

He raked a hand through his hair, "I don't care about the money, Jess. You are my only concern. I know how much you wanted her to be our surrogate."

"Oh baby, you're so sweet. I know how much you wanted this too. I guess this is the end of our dream." She buried her head in Randy's chest, crying freely.

He swallowed hard unable to keep the tears from rolling down his cheek.

Lita, John and Edge were all seated on Lita's couch. Nothing much had been said since Randy had bolted out of there.

"I can't believe this is happened," Edge said, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding me? This was an incident just waiting to happen. Anything that involves that kind of money is bound to get fucked up," John pointed out.

Edge raised a brow, "What kind of money?"

John coughed, "Er … nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Like that's going to happen now," the redhead said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, what money are you talking about?" Edge asked.

"Randy and Jessica were spending quarter of a million on a house for Vanessa to live in while she was being their surrogate. I guess she's taken off with the money before they could buy the house."

"Quarter of a million? Holy shit."

"Exactly. Poor Randy." A beat, "Poor Jessie."

"I was with you until you said poor Jessie," John admitted.

"Okay John, Randy's not here … why exactly do you hate Mrs Orton so much?"

"I can't put my finger on it but there's just something about her I don't like. Never have and never will."

"That's not what I heard," Edge said, grinning at Lita.

"Adam!" Lita nudged him with her elbow in an attempt to get him to shut up. She failed miserably.

"Oh really? What did you hear champ?"

"I heard you're still pissed because she turned you down when," he paused to make air quotes with his fingers, "y'all first met."

"Bullshit. Li here turns me down all the time. Do you see me holding it against her?"

Edge's face turned serious as he brought his hand up and rested it on his chin as though he was thinking, "Man's got a point."

"Finally, someone is on my side."

Edge laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, dude. I only said you had a point."

John shrugged, "Close enough."

"Quit stalling Cena and tell us what happened when you first met Jessie," Lita prompted.

"Woman, you already know the story."

"No I don't or at least I've never heard your side. You were on Smackdown at the time remember? You and me hardly knew each other back then."

"I know Orton for one wishes it had stayed that way," John laughed.

"He's not the only one," Edge replied, "Now tell the damn story already."

"Are you sitting comfortably?"

"No!" Lita and Edge replied at the same time.

"Then I shall begin …"

_John Cena walked into a local bar in Tampa, a short distance from where he'd recently moved to. He checked his watch before heading over to the bar itself. He took a seat on one of the free bar stools hoping to get the bartenders attention while he waited for his partner in crime for the evening to arrive. He'd only been there two minutes when a slim, attractive brunette sat down next to him. She smiled at him when he cast a glance in her direction._

"_Hi," John said._

"_Hi," the woman replied, smiling again at him._

"_You waiting for someone?"_

"_No, I'm here on my own, you?"_

"_I'm just waiting for a friend of mine, looks like he's running late though."_

"_You want some company until your friend arrives?"_

"_Sounds good, can I get you a drink?"_

"_I can get my own, thanks."_

"_Ooh feisty. I like that."_

_She smiled at him, "Maybe, I will let me buy me that drink after all."_

"_Offer's still open. What will it be?"_

"_Jack Daniels, no ice." Another smile. "Thanks."_

_John motioned to the bartender and ordered some drinks. Once he'd been served he turned his attention back to his companion. "So what's your name?"_

"_Jessica but you can call me Jessie. Everybody does."_

"_Well Jessie, I'm John. Pleased to meet you."_

"_Charmed, I'm sure," she replied with a grin. "You in town on business?"_

"_Do I look like a business man to you?"_

"_Not really but you never know."_

"_Actually I live here but I'm not around much. I travel all around the world with my job."_

"_That sounds exciting. What do you do?"_

"_I'm a professional wrestler," John replied._

"_Oh, I'm sorry I don't watch wrestling," she admitted._

_Cena shrugged, "That doesn't matter."_

"_So John, you married? Got kids?"_

"_No and hell no. Don't get me wrong, I love kids I just don't want any of my own."_

_She frown a little at him, "So you're not into kids, what are you into?"_

_John smirked at her, "I'm into having sex."_

_She rolled her eyes at him just as Randy Orton entered the bar._

"Why are you stopping there?" Edge asked.

"Because Orton showed up and I was out of the picture," John explained.

Hazel eyes looked at him in confusion, "I don't get why you don't get along?"

"Jessica and I get along just fine."

"Yes when you're on opposite sides of the country," Edge pointed out.

Randy and Jessica were now in their living room. "I think I'm going to take another shower, baby. I'm feeling a little drained."

He nodded, "Okay babe."

She left the room quickly, breezing up the stairs and into her bedroom. Closing the door of the en-suite and locking it, she turned on the shower but instead of getting in she pulled out her cell phone and dialled. The phone was answered after three rings, "Yes?"

"It's me, enjoying your sudden wealth?"

"Oh yes. How's Randy taken it?"

"Badly, he's a real mess right now but that is nothing to how he's going to be when I've finished with him."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him."

"The key word in that sentence being almost." She laughed, "Look I better go, I call again soon." She disconnected the call, smiling to herself as she did so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the OCs - Jessie, Vanessa and Billy *g***

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep them coming. And I just wanted to say to anybody who's read this story before, I'll be changing a few thing from the next chapter onwards and Jeff & Maria should finally be making an appearance.**

Chapter 5

Randy was laid out on his bed, he wasn't sure what his wife was doing but as he could hear the shower running he assumed she was still in there. He'd thought about calling Lita to tell her what had happened but changed his mind remembering that John was still with the redhead. With everything that was taken place he just couldn't deal with what was going on with John right now. So he just stayed where he was, staring up at the ceiling wondering who he could have pissed off so much that this had happened to him. He really didn't care about the money. There was plenty more where that came from. It was the fact that once again his dream of having the family he so desperately wanted was in tatters and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He heard the bathroom door open but didn't move an inch until he felt Jessica take hold of his hand.

"Baby? How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling, Jessie?" Randy snapped, "You have no idea how I'm feeling …"

She pulled her hand away quickly, "That's because you won't talk to me. Every time something bad like this happens you clam up. Next you'll be drunk off your ass, wallowing in self pity. You're not the only one who's hurting you know, Randy."

He sat up, "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know you're hurting too."

"It's okay Randy. Do you want me to call Vince for you and see if you can take a couple of days off? I'm sure he'd understand."

"Thanks for the offer but I can't. Something else happened today."

"What?"

"Lita kinda got fired," Randy said.

"What? I thought she quit already?"

"She did but she got a call today to say they are writing her out this Monday," Randy explained.

"Oh my god, poor Lita."

"Yeah poor Lita," Randy echoed, "So with it being her last week at the house shows I really want to be there."

"I understand. Maybe it would be a good idea. It's not like I'm going to be here anyway," she admitted.

"You're not?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm going to my mom's, remember?"

He made a face, "That's this weekend?"

"Well tonight actually. I booked a cab to the airport earlier. I would cancel but I really need to see my mom right now."

"Come here." Randy opened his arms as Jessica walked into his embrace. "I'm really sorry for snapping Jess. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either, baby. Me either." She turned her head away from his view and smirked.

Five hours later, Lita, Edge and John was all sat around Lita's dinning table playing snap. All the occupants had had a couple of drinks but none of them were drunk. No words were spoken, everybody was concentrating on each card as it was turned over slowly by Edge.

"Snap!" Lita yelled out causing both Edge and John to jump a little.

"Jesus, woman. Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"I nearly peed my pants," Edge admitted.

"Too much information, dude," John shot back, shaking his head.

"I win," Lita replied, ignoring all the previous comments. "You two have to dance."

"Oh hell no," John said. "Ain't no way I'm dancing."

"But John, you promised," Lita stated in a baby voice.

Edge laughed, "I will if he does."

"I will if he does," John mocked what Edge had just said, making a face.

"Quit stalling and shake your booty."

"I ain't drunk enough for that," John stated.

"And I ain't drunk enough to watch that," Edge replied.

"Y'all are chicken shits."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not," Lita said.

"Are too," John said before he could stop himself.

"Gotta!" Lita smirked.

"Dude, you walked right into that one," the blond man pointed out.

"Alright, I'll dance. I need music and not just any music. I need some cheesy disco shit."

Lita and Edge glanced at each other and grinned, "I have just the thing," she said, racing towards the living room.

"I don't know what you're smiling at. You have to do this too."

"It will be worth it."

Lita returned, a CD in hand. She was just about to put it into her stereo when the doorbell rung repeatedly.

"What the fuck is that?" Edge asked, dumbly.

"If I'm not mistaken it's the door bell," John said dryly.

Edge rolled his eyes, "Okay, let me rephrase. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Dunno, I must have left my crystal ball at home."

Lita laughed, "Let's find out then."

They all walked forward towards the front door as the bell started to ring again.

"Hey Liiiitttta," a voice called out. "Lovely Lita … open the door."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh no, not again."

Lita yanked open the door and folded her arms over her chest. She shook her head at the sight she saw before her. Randy Orton was staggering around her front yard with what appeared to be a garden gnome tucked under his arm. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is?"

"I have to pee," Edge stated before disappearing from the door way.

"Li, you go back inside and I'll take care of dickhead over there," John said.

"It's okay, John," the redhead replied.

"Yo, Orton. What ya doing?" John yelled out, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm hanging with a new friend. He's called Billy and he's the only one who understands me. He actually listens with I talk. He doesn't judge me."

"That's because he's a fucking gnome, dumbass."

"His name is Billy," Randy slurred, making his way back towards the house. He held the gnome up, "Isn't he great? Much better than any," he paused to point in their general direction, "of you." He took another step forward slipping as he did so. The gnome fell from his grasp and smashed into pieces on the driveway. "Noooooooooo!" Randy dropped to knees frantically trying to place the gnome back together. "Billy …. Why Billy why?"

"Who the fuck's Billy?" Edge asked as he reappeared.

Lita's hand was covering her mouth in an attempt to stop her from bursting out laughing.

John stepped out of the house and walked up to the kneeling Legend Killer who was still collecting up pieces of his broken friend. He put on the most serious face he could muster, given the circumstances and patted Randy's shoulder. "Give it up man, he's gone. There ain't enough superglue in the world to bring him back."

"I won't give up on him," Randy gestured wildly with his hand. "He wouldn't have given up on me."

"Okay enough of this shit. Get up." John yanked Randy up by the arm.

"Ow fuck … Son of a bitch cut me," Randy said dropping all the pieces of the pottery back on the floor.

John looked back at Edge and Lita, both of them were currently doubled up with laughter. "Come on man, let's get you inside."

"Will you put a band aid on my finger?" Randy asked hopefully.

"If ya get your ass inside right now, yes."

"I love you, man."

"What about Billy?"

"Screw Billy, dude. I'm never gonna forget this. This has just proved it to me. Me and you against the world, Cena."

"Word Life," Edge yelled out.

The next morning, Randy woke up, his head was killing him and he had no idea where he was. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his head. It didn't help. He turned slowly to see he wasn't alone in the bed. There was limited light in the room but he could just about make out longish blonde hair, "Shit."

His bed companion turned around and grinned, "Hello, Lover!"

Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "What the fuck happened last night? Because I don't remember a thing and I really don't swing that way."

"That's not what you said last night," Edge joked. "Relax, I'm just yanking your chain."

Randy grimaced, "Look dude, I was totally wasted last night I didn't do something stupid did I?

The blond man grinned, "Define stupid?"

"Shit. Where are we? Li's?"

"Yeah, you rolled up here drunk off your ass declaring that Billy was your new best friend."

"Who's Billy?" Randy asked, clearly confused.

Edge ran a hand through his hair, "Billy was a gnome, man. He met with a brutal fate last night."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Let me tell you I am not forgetting the sight of you on your knees picking up pieces of a broken gnome in a hurry."

Randy looked up to the heavens, "Why me?"

In her bedroom, Lita awoke to the grinning face of John Cena, "Morning, what are you looking so pleased about."

"Finally after months of trying I have you in my bed."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Technically, we are in my bed and it's not like this is the first time we've shared a bed you know?"

He grinned at her again, "Trust me I know."

"Pervert! And you're only in here with me because Edge drew the short straw and he's sharing the spare room with Randy."

"I wonder if he's awake yet?"

"No idea but you did a good thing with him last night. He really needs us right now."

"And we'll be there for him, both of us," John agreed.

Lita learned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because …"

"Well just to let you know, if ya feel like doing it again, I wouldn't object or nothing."

"Why am I not surprised?"

John shrugged, "No idea, Red. No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I just wanted to say, that I messed up and it's Chapter 7 that will be revised with the addition of new people not chapter 6. Anyhoo, enjoy, please R & R.**

Chapter 6

Lita was sat on her kitchen counter top, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a couple of white grapes in the other. John was stood next to her, intercepting a grape on its way to her month every so often.

"Get your own." Lita squatted his hand away as he tried to grab another grape.

"But the fridge is all the way over there and I'm all the way over here," John whined.

"Baby! And don't think about touching my coffee because you do not want to be the person who takes away my coffee this morning, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, stealing another grape and popping it into his mouth.

"John!"

"What? You told me not to steal your coffee."

"I already told you to get your own," the redhead complained.

"You can have this one back if ya like?" He opened his mouth, showing her the chewed up remains of the grape.

"Oh that's gross, close your mouth."

John laughed but complied with her request. After hearing a grunt behind him, he turned around, "Good morning."

"Is it?" Randy muttered. "Is there any coffee?"

"And just why do you deserve coffee?"

"Li?" Randy asked, a little taken aback by her tone.

"Don't Li me, Randy. You can't expect me to happy after what happened last night."

Randy still couldn't remember a thing that had happened last night. "What did I do?"

John shot Lita a confused looked but she winked at him, "You, Mister Orton decided that a red and green gnome was a better friend to you than we were."

Randy grimaced, "Look, Li … Lita I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt your feelings last night. I was pretty wasted."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lita replied with a grin. She glanced at John and as if he read her mind, they both said, "Why Billy why?"

"You guys suck, do you know that?"

His friends only laughed at him as he entered the kitchen further, walking up to the other side of Lita. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot and leaned back against the counter.

"Where's Adam?" Lita asked.

"He's in the shower," Randy replied. "Little fucker."

John raised an eyebrow, "What he'd do?"

"I woke up, having absolutely no idea where I was and I'm greeted by him saying 'Hello Lover!'"

"He's such a dork," Lita pointed out.

"Dork isn't what I was thinking but he's certainly something."

"Well you better get used to the teasing, babe, you're not living down last night anytime soon."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Yeah, right. You say that every time, man," Cena reminded him.

"This time I mean it."

"Believe it when I see it." He turned towards Lita, "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

Lita pretended to think about it, "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"You know where I am if you change your mind." He winked at her before leaving the room.

"Grape?" Lita offered, pulling out a small bag from behind her and removing a small bunch of grapes.

"Don't mind if I do." Randy accepted the grapes from the redhead.

"You really don't remember anything about last night?" she asked.

"Not a thing," he admitted.

She patted him on the shoulder, "Maybe it's for the best." A tiny smile formed on her face.

Randy rolled his eyes, "That's right, Leets, find enjoyment from my pain."

"If you'd done as you promised me last time, you wouldn't be in this mess," the redhead pointed out.

"What?"

"Last time you were wasted like that you promised me you would come to me instead of turning to the bottle. What happened to that eh?"

Randy ducked his head, "I was going to call you Li, honest but you had Cena and Edge here. You didn't need my shit as well."

"What's that I'm picking up on my radar? Oh yeah, it's bullshit."

"What?"

"Randy, I don't care if I was entertaining a hundred people. I've always got time for you. When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours?"

"But …"

"No buts. Now tell me what happened when you got home. How did Jessie react?"

"She's gone to her mom's." he replied.

"Oh, Randy, I'm sorry. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Nope, well kinda but the trip was planned. I just forgot it was this weekend."

"Well at least that's something. I guess she's pretty cut up especially since it was her friend who took off with the money."

"She didn't take it too well but no doubt she'll be feeling better after a shopping trip. That usually does the trick."

"Did you decide what you're doing about the whole surrogacy thing?"

"She didn't say anything about it but I can't see us trying again. Not after this whole mess. I mean if we can't trust one of her best friends, who can we trust?"

"Me."

"Excuse me?"

"Me, you can trust me. I'll do it. I'll be your surrogate."

"Thanks Li but I couldn't ask you to do that," he replied.

Lita grabbed hold of his hand, "Then it's a good job you don't have to ask because I'm offering."

"Seriously?"

"Randall Keith Orton, I want to have your baby. Is that serious enough for you?"

Randy couldn't hide his excitement, "Ya mean it?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't say it if I didn't."

He grabbed hold of her pulling her off the counter and into his arms. He swung her around until she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Okay, feeling dizzy. You can stop now."

Randy hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Amy. You have no idea what this means to me."

She smiled at him, "I think I do, Randy. I think I do."

Ten minutes later and Randy was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. John had yet to return from his shower and Edge still hadn't put in an appearance. "I should call Jess. Tell her the great news."

"She's going to be so happy."

"She sure is. Erm Li, can I use your phone? I must have left my cell at home."

"Sure, Randy go right ahead."

"Erm Li?"

"Yes Randy."

"Do you have her number?"

Lita shook her head, "You don't know your own wife's cell phone number?"

"Nope, it's on speed dial," Randy admitted sheepishly.

"Do you know my cell phone number?"

"Of course," he proceeded to rattle off her number.

Lita picked up the phone and dialled Jessie's number before giving the handset to Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope, I was just talking to my mom. She says hi by the way." Jessica replied.

"Tell her hi," Randy returned.

"So, I tried to call you last night."

"I went out and left my cell at home. Sorry," Randy said lamely.

"It doesn't matter, baby. Was there a reason for your call?" she asked.

"What, a man can't just call his wife for no reason?"

"Not in your case," she joked, "What's happened, you sound really chipper this morning," she pointed out.

"You're never going to believe what happened!"

"Try me …"

"Li has volunteered to be our surrogate. Is that just the best news ever?"

"Oh Randy, that is fantastic. Is Lita there? Can I talk to her?" she asked, sounding more excited by the second.

"Sure, hang on," He turned his attention to the redhead, "She wants to talk to you."

Lita accepted the phone from him, "Hi Jess."

"Lita, I don't know what to say but you have just made me that happiest person in the world. I'll never forget you for this. Thank you, so much."

Lita was a little taken aback by her reaction, "No problem, Jessie. I know how much you and Randy want this."

"Ooh, Li I have to go, there's somebody at the door, tell Randy I call him later, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Jessica Orton disconnected the call and pocketed her cell phone.

"What are you looking so happy about?" her blonde companion asked.

"Ness, we have just hit the jackpot." She grinned.

Back at Lita's, Edge had finally made an appearance in the kitchen. The three were now waiting on John to finish his shower before they could decide a plan of action for the day.

"What is taking Cena so long?" Edge asked.

"What took you so long, dude? You were in there for ages." Randy pointed out.

"Says he who's never met a mirror he didn't like." Edge grumbled.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Boys, please. Don't make me bang your heads together."

Randy shot her a grin, "Did you just calls us, boys?"

"Pretty accurate description from where I'm standing," John stated from the kitchen doorway.

"Finally!"

"Shut it, Copeland."

Edge raised an eyebrow," You gonna make me, Cena?"

"You guys, this is not a promo for RAW. All of you shut up, I have something to tell you. Well, Randy and I have something to tell you," the diva said.

"What is it?"

"I've just offered to be Randy and Jessie's surrogate and they have said yes." Lita blurted out quickly.

"What?" Edge asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" an angry John Cena asked.

"Okay, not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Lita admitted.

"Me either, what's your problem, dude?"

"Problem? I don't have a fucking problem," John said as he stormed out of the room.

"Hands up if you think he's lying," Edge commented.

They all raised their hands, each one confused by what had just happened.

"I should go after him. See what that was all about," Randy said.

"No, I'll go," Lita replied as she exited the room.

"Well, that was weird," Edge stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm still owning nothing but the OC's.**

**Thanks for the reviews, please R & R.**

Chapter 7

Five minutes later, John Cena was at the bottom of Lita's driveway, sitting on the top of his suitcase, waiting for the taxi cab he'd just called. Lita had been right on his heels until she realised that she was still dressed in her pyjamas. She'd taken a short detour to get a jacket and some shoes.

She was cautiously approached John, waiting until she was up close to him before she said anything. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

John looked at up her before shrugging, "Not really."

"Too bad, you're gonna tell me."

"Trust me Lita, not gonna happen," Cena stated.

She frowned at him, "Did you just call me Lita?"

"Last time I checked it was your name."

"So that's how it's going to be now is it?"

He was quiet for a moment and at first she thought he wasn't going to answer at all until he slowly nodded his head, "Yup, that's how it's going to be."

"Okay, where are you going?"

"To the airport, I got a plane to catch."

"That's not until lunchtime so how about you come back inside and if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"I'm fine here, thanks."

"John, stop being such a big baby and get your ass back inside. I think I know you well enough to know you're not going anywhere."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the taxi pulled up. The driver rolled down the passenger door window, "Taxi for Cena?"

John stood, opening the back door of the cab, "Guess we just don't know each other after all. Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I'll see ya around."

Lita's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe what was happening, "John? … John?"

He didn't answer, instead he just got into the taxi not even looking at the redhead as the cab pulled away.

Tear pricked the diva's eyes as she watched the taxi disappear into the distance. What the hell had just happened? She slowly made her way back inside the house and into the kitchen where Edge and Randy were still waiting.

"Where is he?" Edge asked, rolling his eyes. "In your room, pouting?"

"He's gone …" Lita trailed off.

"What?" Edge and Randy asked at the same time.

"He's gone," she repeated, running into Edge's arms. Waiting until she had buried her head into his chest until she let the tears flow.

Edge rubbed her back slowly as he shot the Legend Killer a 'what the fuck?' face.

Randy shrugged and picked up Lita's house phone. Quickly he selected Cena's cell phone number from the phone's memory and dialled. He wasn't surprised to get John's voicemail a few moments later. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch and listen good. You better get your ass back here right now or I'm coming after you." He ended the call and glanced up at his friends unable to stop himself from feeling the waves of jealously that she had turned to the other man for comfort instead of him.

"Li?"

She turned herself around, still in Edge's arms and wiped the tears from her face, "I don't know what happened. He just left wouldn't even tell me what was wrong."

Randy stepped forward and rubbed her arm gently, "Don't let him upset you, okay? He's not worth it."

"It's a little late for that," Edge commented. "I'm so kicking his ass when I see him later."

"Get in line," Randy replied.

Still in the cab, heading towards the airport, John pulled out his cell phone. The phone beeping when he turned it on, indicting he had a voicemail message. He listened to Randy's message before deleting it. He briefly thought about calling him back but decided against it. He couldn't deal with Orton right now. So instead he dialled a different number.

"And what do you want?" the voice asked without saying hello.

"Where are you?"

"Why don't you asked, Randy?"

"I would but he's kinda busy making plans to have a baby with my best friend," John pointed out.

"So you know about that. Isn't it the best news ever?" she replied.

"Hell no."

"Someone sounds jealous," she pointed out.

"And someone sounds too happy to let her husband have a baby with another woman."

"I have my reasons."

"That's what I'm worried about. So where are you?"

"I'm at my mom's" she lied.

He laughed, "Where are you really?"

"I already told you, I'm at my mom's," she insisted.

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

"No idea. Was there a point to your call or did you just want to chit chat?"

"I need to see you. When will you be home?"

"Monday afternoon. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Feeling ain't mutual. I'll stop by on Tuesday before your husband gets home." He disconnected the call.

Jessica Orton smiled to herself as she pocketed her cell phone, "Why couldn't you have wanted children, John Cena?"

It was now early Monday afternoon and Lita had just arrived at the arena. She wasn't usually here until much later but after this weekend's house shows she'd been informed she was needed earlier to pre-tape some segments. As she entered the building she caught sight on the person who'd been successfully avoiding her for the past three days. "Hey Cena, wait up."

He ignored her shout out, vanishing around the corner and by the time she managed to get there, he was no where to been seen. "Damn you, John," she muttered as she looked around for any signs of him.

"Hey Lita," somebody shouted from behind her.

The redhead spun around to find Shane standing here, "Oh hey, Shane. Have you seen John, I thought I saw him come this way."

"Yeah, he's just filming five questions and then we can get started. Did you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I got something on the way," Lita explained.

"Okay, if you want to put your stuff in the locker room and come back here in say, five minutes?"

"Sure," Lita nodded as she started to walk off.

"Lita?"

"Yes," Lita replied, turning back.

"Locker room's that way," Shane said, pointing the in opposite direction to where the diva was headed.

"I knew that," Lita replied as she changed direction and walked past Shane.

Once at the locker room, she placed her stuff in one of the lockers and took a seat on the beach. Deciding she had a little time before she could confront John. She still couldn't believe she hadn't talked to him in three days. When she'd reached the airport on Friday he was nowhere to be found and when her, Randy and Edge had arrived for the house show, they'd been informed that John was no longer scheduled and wouldn't be around until Monday for Raw. Lita had tried calling him over and over again, each time she only got his voicemail.

On the Friday evening just before her match, she'd gotten a text message from him which had given her some hope as he always sent a message before her matches to wish her luck. However, the message he'd sent this time wasn't to wish her luck as she'd hoped. It was a short message telling her to stop calling him. Of course as soon as she'd read the message she called him but he didn't answer. Eventually his voicemail kicked in and she'd left him a message using the most colourful language she could think of.

Twenty minutes later Lita decided that was enough time had passed and she could now hunt down John again because he was going to talk to her if he liked it or not. Just as she was about to exit through the door, it opened and Maria Kanellis walked in.

"Hey, Li, how's it going?"

"Could be better," Lita admitted. "How's things with you?"

Maria sighed, "Could also be better. I can't believe it's your last night." The brunette smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Ria but it's not like you're never gonna see me again. You're welcome to stay with me any time you like."

"Thanks Li."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find John Cena."

Maria nodded, "Okay, cool. Guess I'll catch you later then."

Lita smiled as she left the locker room. Within a minute or two she was back outside the room she assumed John was in. She could hear him laughing loudly inside. Quietly she pushed open the door and slipped inside just in time to catch John saying he was out. Noticing he was heading in her direction, Lita decided to stand her ground and blocked the door way.

"Excuse me," he muttered.

"Oh, so you are talking to me then?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you gonna move or what?" he asked.

Lita stood firm, "Not until you give me answers."

"Please just move, I ain't worth your time."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're one of my best friends. I think I deserve to know what's going on. What's your damage?"

"Look, lets not make this anymore difficult than it has to be. The way I see it, after today you won't have to deal with me anymore and you'll have plenty of time to makes as many babies as you want with Orton."

Lita gasped, "John? What the hell?"

"I think you heard me." He pushed passed her and exited the room.

"You're jealous?" she yelled after him. "You've ruined the last weekend of my career because you're jealous?"

John stopped and turned around, "What? I didn't ruin anything, I wasn't even there."

"Exactly, I spent the whole weekend getting intimate with your voicemail. Of course you ruined it. I wanted you there," she insisted.

John shrugged, "Whatever, Red." He started to move away again.

Something inside Lita snapped. She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and screamed like a banshee.

John stumbled, trying to detach the crazed redhead from him. After a few moments he was successful in restraining her, "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I must have to think you were ever my friend. You shit." She slapped him hard across the face before turning on her heels, leaving a stunned John Cena in her wake.

Seconds later, Shane approached John, "Do I even want to know what was about?"

"Slight misunderstanding, won't affect tonight's show."

"It better not. I thought you two were friends?"

"We are … were. Like I said, just a slight misunderstanding."

Shane nodded, "And I like said, it better not."

Lita stormed back towards the women's locker room also knocking down Jeff Hardy in the process.

"Hey Li, where's the fire?"

"Sorry Jeffers, I've just had a run in with Cena. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You okay?"

Lita sighed, "Not really but I will be so don't worry about me okay?"

"Li, you're like a sister to me, don't tell me not to worry," Jeff replied.

"I'm fine, honest. I just need to get back to the locker room. I want to spend some quality time with Maria and Mickie before I go."

"That's cool, man. I'll catch you later then."

The redhead smiled, "Sure thing, Jeff."

Three hours later, Randy and Edge had arrived at the arena. Both had tried and failed to locate John but they had managed to locate Lita who was still spitting feathers. The only trouble was, they couldn't get her to calm down enough to tell her what had happened. She was currently pacing the length of the locker room.

"I bet this has something to do with, Cena."

"No shit, Sherlock," Edge replied. "But, I'm not sure I've seen her this pissed before. I think I saw steam actually coming out of her ears a minute ago. You don't think she's killed him do you?"

Randy made a face, "Don't be stupid."

There was a knock at the door before it was opened and a stagehand stuck his head in, "Production meeting in five minutes, guys."

"Thanks, man." Randy replied as the man disappeared again. "Erm, Li. We've got a meeting in five minutes, are you going to be okay?"

Lita stopped pacing, "I'm just peachy, Randy. Can't you tell?"

"What happened, Ames?" Edge asked.

"You mean apart from John Cena acting like a complete bastard?"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill him," Randy said before charging out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes - Thanks for the reviews. I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than usual as I'm going to the TNA house show in Manchester (UK) tonight. And for anyone who's wondering what's going on with Jess and John, things will be revealed in Chapter 9. Please R & R.**

Chapter 8

John was sat alone in the locker room. He'd just finished taping a spot for tonight's Raw. He was about to head to the production meeting when the door opened and Randy walked in. He closed the door behind him and headed towards John.

A smirk broke out on his face when he sat down next to the other man, "I gotta hand it to you dude, you really know how to piss Li off. She is steaming. She thinks I'm in here giving you a going over so if she asks, I ripped you a new one, okay?"

"This ain't funny man. Do you think I like treating her like shit? I fucking hate it. This was your idea, remember?"

Randy smirked again, nodding, "But it was your decision to pull it off now. Great timing."

"Shut the fuck up, Orton."

"Okay, simmer down, man."

John stood up, "I'm going to the meeting."

"I'll be there in a minute," Randy replied, watching as John left the room.

In the arena, lots of the wrestlers, creative team and other backstage workers had taken seats ready for the meeting. John walked in and took the nearest available seat. It was only after he'd sat down that he realised that chair was next to Edge's. The WWE champion shooting him daggers. He stood up ready to change seats.

"Sit your ass back down," Edge commanded.

John complied with the request, "Look man …"

"Save it for someone who cares. I just want to tell you I think the way you're treating Amy is wrong and if you don't fix it before she leaves tonight there's gonna be trouble," Edge explained.

"Don't worry man, I got it covered."

"You'd better," Edge replied, getting up from the seat and going to sit by Lita. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What did you just say to John?"

The blond man shrugged, "Nothing much, we just had a little chat."

"He doesn't look very happy. Not that he deserves to be happy … pig."

Edge grinned at her, "You been practising that long? Because you're starting to sound like you actually think he's a pig."

She smiled back at him, "About two minutes."

Randy walked into the arena and sat down on the other side of Lita. He was about to say something to her when Vince appeared and the meeting started.

The meeting lasted a little longer than usual as it was officially announced that this would be Lita's last Raw. Shane had requested that she and John stayed behind after everyone else was dismissed. So now the two of them were sat in a near empty arena waiting on the return of Shane.

They'd been sat in silence for about two minutes when Lita spoke up, "You still being a Jackass?"

He laughed bitterly, "I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did. Now, are you still being a Jackass?"

He turned to face her, "No, I'm sorry Li. I don't know what came over me. Actually I do but it sounds so fucking unbelievable even in my head. I feel real bad about ruining your last weekend at house shows."

She folded her arms in front of her chest, "Let's hear it then but bear in mind that if it's a really lame excuse I may have to kill you."

He reached out and took hold of her hand, "I thought if you hated me it would be easier to let you go."

"What are you talking about?"

"You leaving. As in, I don't want ya to. I kinda thought that if I made you hate me that it wouldn't be such a big deal when we drifted apart."

She shot him a look of confusion, "When we what?"

"Drifted apart. I mean we won't be working together anymore and then you're doing the surrogacy thing for Orton. You're not going to have time for me," John stated.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, that has got to be the most stupidest, lamest, most idiotic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. And believe me that's saying a lot."

"I know." He slipped off the chair and onto his knees, "And now I'm throwing myself at your mercy and begging forgiveness."

She pretended to think about it, "I'll take it under advisement …"

John shot her a puppy dog look, "Purlease."

She smiled at him, "Not the puppy dog look, that's cheating. You know I can't resist that."

He shifted his weight so he was now only on one knee, "Does that me you forgive me?"

"Yes," she yelled.

Randy Orton re-entered the room just in time to see John down on one knee and Lita yelling yes. He marched over to them, a look of thunder on his face, "What the fuck is going on?"

John grinned and winked at Lita, "I've just proposed and Li's has said yes."

"John!" Lita said, sounding outraged, "I thought we weren't going to tell anybody."

"I just couldn't help myself, baby. And look, doesn't Orton look happy for us?"

By this time Randy's face had turned about three different shades of red. He didn't look happy, he looked pissed, "This is not right, do you not remember how miserable you were all weekend because of him?" He pointed to John.

"Relax man, we're just messing with you. Li has agreed to forgive me though."

"So you've forgiven him, just like that?" Randy asked.

Lita smiled, "What can I say, he used his secret weapon."

John finally got up off the floor and released Lita's hand. "What did you want anyway?"

"Shane sent me to get Li. They want to see you in make up for a few minutes," Randy explained.

"Guess I'll be back soon then." She got up and walked off.

Randy wanted until she was out of earshot, "What the fuck are you playing at? We had a deal."

At make up …

"So let me get this straight. John and I are gonna have a title match with the stipulation that if Lita interferes she gets fired?" Edge asked, not sound impressed at all.

"Exactly," Shane stated.

Edge made a face behind Shane's back, "And Lita's gonna interfere to help John? That makes zero sense. They haven't shown any interest in each other at all."

"Quit ya grumbling, I think it's a great idea."

"You would," Lita and Edge said at the same time.

John held his hands up in surrender, "I was just saying."

"Well don't."

"If you'll excuse me, I have some more business to take care of," Shane explained. "I'll catch up with you all later."

Lita forced a smile, "See you later, Shane."

Edge waited until he'd left the room before he stood and started pacing.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

"So that's the ticking noise I can hear? Cause I was starting to wonder …"

Lita laughed and Edge glared, "I thought I told you to shut up?"

"Ya did, but since you ain't the boss of me I don't have to do what you say. Lighten up, man. Sure, I agree it's not the best storyline for Li's departure but it's a lot better than it couldn't have been. I mean look at Jericho's exit. He got fucking carried off and he was begging and all that shit."

"John's got a point, Ads. It could have been a whole lot worse," the redhead admitted.

The Canadian stopped his pacing, "I guess. I just hate the fact the bastards are turning you against me on your last night without any build up … at all."

John smirked, "Admit it, you're just pissed their turning her against ya full stop. You've been a redhead hogger for too long. You're time is up, my time is now."

Edge rolled his eyes, "You suck."

John gave him a one finger solute, "I'm gonna get some coffee. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Lita replied.

"Copeland?"

"Nah … thanks." Edge said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

"Take your time."

"Bite me, pretty boy."

John exited the locker room, he looked around hoping to avoid coming face to face with Randy Orton. Their earlier conversation had been cut short when Shane had appeared requesting John's presence. He wasn't quite sure what exactly was wrong with his so called best friend but he intended to find out. He just had some one else to deal with first.

End of Raw ….

Randy Orton was currently sat in the locker room, eyes glued to the screen as he watched his two best friends kissing on live worldwide television. He studied the picture a little harder, was that Cena's tongue in Lita's mouth? He couldn't believe that this was how they were writing out Lita by turning her against Edge and having her interfere in a 'Interfere and you're fired' match. "This is pathetic!" He got up and stomped off unable to watch anymore.

"What's up with him?" Shawn asked.

"It's Orton, who knows and let's face it, who really cares?" Hunter replied with a shrug, "But .." The two DX members shared a look, "he's probably jealous."

Shawn nodded, "Yup, you're probably right."

"I'm always right."

"Not always but … Most of the time," HBK agreed.

John and Lita had just entered the backstage area through the curtain. John was grinning like an idiot and Lita was looking pretty pleased with herself too. She hadn't been expecting the huge crowd response when she and John had just kissed but surprisingly they had loved it. She hadn't been cheered so much in years and it made her happy. She didn't mind playing a heel but she'd always preferred being a face.

She turned her attention to Edge who was waiting for her as he always did. She walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear all those cheers when you hit me on the head with that chair? It was awesome."

Lita smiled at him, "I know. I couldn't believe it." She gave him a quick hug, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"What are you talking about, I'm going to be around you so much you won't have time to miss me. I have my own house key, remember?"

"How could we forget?" John said as he approached the two. "Great match out there, man."

Edge nodded, "Thanks … Champ."

"I'm going to go get changed and then find Randy so I guess I'll see you two back at the hotel?" Lita said.

"No doubt," John replied as the redhead walked off.

"I can see why you always liked kissing Li so much, she's a hell of a kisser," John admitted.

"She sure is," the blond man agreed as they made their way back to the male locker room. Edge entered first, closely followed by the new WWE champion.

John looked around expecting to find Randy but the legend killer was no way in sight, "Anyone seen Orton?"

"He took off the moment you stuck your tongue down Li's throat," Hunter informed him.

"Oh great," John said sarcastically, "That's all I need."

Randy was standing outside the diva's locker room, waiting for the redhead to exit. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long as the door opened and Lita stepped out.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Nothing," Randy lied.

"Oh really? Come on Randy, I know you too well. What gives?"

"Okay, maybe there is something. But not here okay? We're riding back to the hotel together, right?"

"Sure, just let me call Adam and tell him I'm leaving now. I already said we'd meet them back at the hotel."

Randy smiled, "I take our bags to the car while you make the call. I'll see you in a few."

Lita nodded, "Okay."

Across the other side of the arena, John Cena pulled out his cell phone and selected a number from his address book.

Three rings and it was answered, "Hello?"

"It's me, just making sure you were back."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm here," Jessica Orton replied.

John laughed, "Well damn. Expect me sometime in the morning before your husband gets back. I can't wait …" he said, hanging up.

Jessica smiled as she listened to the dial tone, "Neither can I, John. Neither can I."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. Okay this is the last completed chapter that I have written so the next chapter probably won't be post tomorrow but I'm hoping to complete it soon. I hope you enjoy this and please R & R.**

Chapter 9

Randy and Lita exited the parking garage of the arena. Randy was driving while Lita was flicking through the channels deciding which radio station to listen too.

"Can you turn that off for a second? There's something I have to ask you."

"Sounds serious," Lita replied, switching off the radio as he'd requested.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to do the whole surrogacy thing for me and Jessie?" he said quietly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the redhead asked.

"Well, it's just with everything that's going on with you and John right now and I know he's not too crazy about the whole idea."

"What does John have to do with anything? Sure he's one of my best friends but it's not like we're dating," she paused for a second, "He didn't tell you we were dating did he? Because if he did, he's so yanking your chain."

"No, he didn't. That's all I wanted to check up on. I know you know how much this means to me and Jess but I don't want you to think we're forcing you to do it," Randy explained.

They stopped at a red light. Lita took the opportunity to squeeze Randy's hand. "You're not forcing me to do anything. I offered, remember?"

He turned and smiled at her, "I know I was just making sure." He turned his attention back to the road as the light changed to green.

"So now that that's settled when do you want to get started on the whole getting me pregnant thing?"

"As soon as possible, if that's alright with you? I mean, if you want to take some time off before we start that's fine too," Randy added, not wanting to sound too pushy.

"No, it's fine. The sooner the better I say because we really don't know how long it will take," Lita admitted.

They pulled up at the hotel parking lot and it didn't take long for him to find a free space for his rental. "I'll call Jessie and get her to contact the clinic," Randy said, reaching for his cell phone.

"About that … Uh, I think it would be best if we tried on our own first," the redhead suggested.

Randy's eyes just about popped out of his head, "Excuse me? You think we should have sex?"

"No … that would be ew," she paused at the rejected look on his face, "Okay, ew was the wrong word. But you got to admit, us having sex? That's a huge no, no."

He made a face, "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Babe, it would be a disaster, plus you're married. I really can't see Jessie jumping for joy at the prospect of you and me having sex. I mean seriously, can you?"

"I didn't think of that," Randy conceded. "So if we're not going to have sex, how exactly am I supposed to get you pregnant?"

"I have a few ideas but I want to do some research first. Can you come over say, tomorrow evening?"

Randy nodded, "Sure … do you think I should bring Jess?"

Lita shrugged, "If Jess wants to come, sure why not. Adam's going to be there too."

Randy made a face again, "He is?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him earlier and since he's lost the belt tonight he was feeling kinda down so he's staying with me until Friday morning," she told him.

"Oh, shouldn't he be on the prowl for wife number three by now?"

The former diva scowled at him, "Randall Keith Orton that was not very nice … at all."

"I was joking …"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" She glared at him.

"No," A beat, "Sorry."

"You will be. Just remember you and Adam will be teaming up soon against H and Shawn."

"So?"

"So be nice to him okay? He's my best friend and he's been through a lot."

Randy held his hands up in surrender, "I promise okay."

"Good, now let's get checked in," Lita said, preparing to get out of the car.

Thirty minutes later, Randy, Lita and Edge were sat at the hotel bar. Randy and Edge both had a beer while Lita had decided to stick to diet coke. Lita's phone beeped, indicating she said a text message. She glanced at the screen, "It's from John."

"Where is he?"

Lita pressed 'read message' and did just that, "He's not coming, something about getting laid with a hotel maid."

"Lucky bastard," Edge muttered.

Lita and Randy exchanged a look but said nothing.

The next morning, Jessica Orton was sat in her living room, the television was on but she wasn't watching it. She was waiting for the arrival of John Cena. She had absolutely no idea what he wanted but she couldn't wait to see him. There was a knock at the door, "Looks like its show time." She got up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly, "Hello John."

"Hello Jessica." He pushed passed her, not waiting to be invited in.

He made his way over to one of the couches and sat down, Jessica followed him and sat down right next to him, "So, what can I do for you?"

John glared at her, "First of all, you can tell me what's up with you agreeing to this stupid ass idea of letting Amy be your surrogate?"

She smiled, "I think it's a great idea. Who better to be our surrogate than Randy's best friend?"

"But she's not just Randy's best friend is she? She's also your sister."

Jessica Orton rolled her eyes, "You say that like I don't know it."

"Well I kinda figured you needed reminding seeing as you're agreeing to this," John pointed out. "And 'sides, Li doesn't even know and neither does Randy."

Jessica smiled, "And you wouldn't even know if you hadn't hired that private investigator. I still can't believe you did that."

John smirked at back her, "I had to do something. Sure I was trying to find a way to stop you from marrying Orton at the time."

She leaned forward, "I wish I could believe that."

He shook his head, "You better believe it."

"Are you gonna make me?"

John shrugged, "Maybe … in your dreams."

"Cocky bastard."

"It ain't being cocky when I could have you," he clicked his fingers, "just like that. That's if I wanted you, of course."

"Oh please, now who's the one dreaming? You're nothing special John Cena."

Suddenly John leaned forward, kissing her hard on the mouth and it wasn't more than two seconds later that she was kissing him back. Then as quickly as he had started kissing her, he stopped.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded, her face now flushed.

"Just proving my point. I don't have to actually sleep with you to prove that because I don't do Orton's sloppy seconds."

"I think you should leave … now."

"I ain't going anywhere until you tell me how you're going to put a stop to this crazy ass idea?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"How about you tell the truth for once in your life?"

"I could do that but then I'd have to unburden myself fully and I may have to mention that you've known about the fact I'm Amy's sister for the past two and a half years and not said anything."

The front door opened and Randy walked in, Lita trailing in behind him, "Hey babe, are you here?" he called out.

"I'm in the living room, baby."

John made a face as he backed away from her.

Randy entered the living room, surprised to see John sitting on the couch, "John? What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to see you. I thought you would have been back here sooner," John lied.

After their conversation yesterday, Randy wasn't buying it for a second but for his wife's benefit he let it slide, "We would have been but our flight was delayed."

John nodded, "Hate it when that happens. Hey Li, you okay?"

"I'm fine, John. Why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled at her, "Just checking."

"Anyways, I'm going to head home," Lita turned her attention to Randy, "I'll see you later."

"Okay sure."

"I'll see you later too, Li," Jessica replied, smiling.

The redhead returned the smile, "I'm looking forward to it Jess."

"Erm, Li do you mind if I hang out with you for the rest of the day?" John asked.

"Of course not, you're always welcome. You know that."

"Thanks Li, you're a lifesaver." He stood up. "I'll catch you later, Orton."

Randy made a face, "I thought you wanted to see me?"

"And I've seen you. And now I'm feeling the need to spend some quality time with my other best friend." He winked at Lita. "Come babe, let's get out of here."

Lita laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you'd been drinking. How did you get here, anyways?"

John's face turned serious, "It's called a taxi cab. You jump in them at the airport, pay the driver some money, and they take you where ever you want to go."

"Ha, ha, you're so funny. Somebody pass the scotch tape. I think my sides just split," Lita replied dryly.

John snickered, "I'm sorry Leets. I couldn't help it.

She took hold of his hand, "Do me a favour and try okay?"

"Do us all a favour," Randy muttered, trying to ignore the fact that Lita was now holding John's hand.

Jessica smiled at her husband, "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too."

"And that really is our cue to leave," Lita stated.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff, it's over there," He pointed to the corner of the room.

"See ya later, Mister and Missus Orton."

"Bye Li," Jessica said.

"I'll call you later," the Legend Killer told her.

It wasn't long before John and Lita were back at her house, the redhead leading the way, "So what do you want to do?"

"Take a nap?"

"A nap?"

"Yeah, you and me … together."

"Okay."

John raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Yes, John, okay."

He took hold of her hand, leading her towards her bedroom, "Just checking."

"Erm John. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," John lied. "Let's take that nap."

The former diva didn't believe him for a second but said nothing. She would get to the bottom of John's strange behaviour after their nap.


End file.
